Alex / Marissa
"Oh, uh, there's two of the students there, uh, one in the Supply Room and the Central Hall. Uh, they like to...uh...jump...at people...look, when you're standing up, just flash the Projector in their eyes. They...they don't really...*clears throat*...seem to like that." '' -Phone Man mentioning Marissa and Alex in Night 1 '' Overview Alex and Marissa are two children in OWaT that have similar functions, yet operate in different locations. It is essential to keep tabs on them often as not to let them chase after you. Appearance Alex Alex is a tall guy with contorted and bent arms, which surpass natural wingspan. They do not resemble wings, as they are thin and incredibly wonky. They remain in different positions within each stage, and seem to be an individual trait Alex possesses. Alex also has a supernaturally thin body. His eyes are all black, save for two white dots in the middle, acting as pupils. The rest of his body appears to be normal, and his clothes are all black, even when the Projector is beamed at Alex. Alex's Jumpscare If Alex is insufficiently monitored and reaches beyond his fifth stage (third stage in Central Hall), you'll hear heavy footsteps from the Central Hall. Your Projector will disable during this, and at the end, Alex will end your night. His running takes about 1-2 seconds, and on occassion, 5 seconds. Alternatively, if the player doesn't shine on Alex once he reaches Stage 3 (when he's at the end of Central Hall), Alex will automatically begin his run. However, there is a higher chance of it lasting five seconds as opposed to the normal 1-2. In the end, Alex will still disable the Projector, dive out of the darkness and lunge at the player with arms outstretched. Marissa Marissa's stages mostly involve her head and torso, save for the last stage. She has a regular ponytail and normal glasses. She isn't visible when the Projector isn't shining on her, but the door can show which phase Marissa is in. However, it is nandatiry that the light be flashed, as opposed to merely looking at the Supply Room door, for Marissa to retract a stage. This same mechanic applies to Alex. Marissa's Jumpscares Marissa's stages, as mentioned above, are displayed by the door opening, which doesn't require the Projector. However, to slow down Marissa or push her back a stage, you DO need to shine the Projector in the Main Table. If you fail to do this, Marissa will run down the Main Table (leading into the Northwest Corner). There will be a silent window of 3-10 seconds in which the player is in no danger and Marissa cannot be found in any of the standing views or corners. After the window is done the player will be forced to sit down and look at the Northern Corners, where Marissa will swing from behind the Northwest Corner (much like Cheyenne), ending your night. Strategy Statistics *'Speed '- Average (50% nights, no monitoring), Fast (80% nights) *'Path' **'Alex - '''Table 1>Table 2> Central Hall **'Marissa '- Main Table (Supply Room door) >Office *'Attracted to '- Darkness *'Defense '''- Constant Projector Flashing Defense Alex and Marissa, as difficult it may seem to monitor, is a considerably smaller threat if they are defended from properly. As Phone Man mentioned in the Night 1 phone call, Alex and Marissa are annoyed with sudden bright lights, and will move back a stage when the Projector is constantly luminated in their direction. However, overdoing this makes Maria and Teiya sudden threats, as their speeds are correlated to Projector usage. Keep an eye out for the two during the nights to see how well you're balancing the power. Maria and Teiya become even more sensitive to slight imbalances of Projector usage in much later nights, so it is important to get into a good habit of power balancing in the earlier in the week while you can. Category:Children